but if loving you
by Lucifionne
Summary: —tapi, jika mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan, aku tak masalah jika selamanya hidup dalam lautan dosa. "Tapi ketahuilah ... cintaku itu hanya satu, dirimu." / untuk 'Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge' / warning: SasuSaku angst pertama saya. oneshot. RnR?


disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
main chara(s): Sasuke. U & Sakura. H  
genre(s): drama/angst  
rate: M  
Tema: headcanon no #15  
author: Lucifionne

special untuk "**Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge**". Happy 4th Anniversary untuk Winterblossom.

WARNING(s): fic dengan rating M yang berarti bukan bacaan untuk yang berusia di bawah 16 tahun. Tapi jika masih mau baca, itu di luar kuasaku #halah. Hmm... sebelum nyesal, aku cuma mau bilang kalo di sini ga ada pure 'lemon'. Hanya deskrip implisit dari adegan itu. hehehe

* * *

**but if loving you ...**

_—tapi, jika mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan, _

_aku tak masalah jika selamanya hidup dalam lautan dosa._

* * *

Sakura mempercepat langkah kaki jenjangnya. Semakin tergesa dan tak karuan. Di tengah keramaian pasar malam yang semarak, dirinya malah diam-diam menepi dan menjauhkan diri menuju ke tempat yang lebih sepi, jauh dari orang-orang yang tertawa seru, jauh dari penyinaran lampu listrik yang berwarna-warni.

Ia pun berhenti, tepat di depan sebuah gubuk reot yang termakan usia. Tak ada penerangan—kelihatannya juga sangat menyeramkan. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura, wanita bermatakan permata giok ini malah tersenyum menatap bangunan tua itu. Dengan perasaan hati yang menggebu, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam sana tak sepenuhnya gelap. Ada sebatang lilin yang menyala di tengah-tengah ruangan. Apinya juga sangat terang, cukup untuk pencahayaan di ruangan yang besarnya seperti ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" suaranya yang merdu berbisik lembut memanggil nama lelaki yang terkasih.

"Aku di sini." Terdengar jawaban dari balik punggungnya, ia pun berbalik. Menatap mata kemerahan itu menyala penuh rasa. Dengan tenaga yang membuncah, Sakura berlari menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan lelaki tersebut. Tak menunggu waktu lebih lama, ia segera mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir lelaki tampan tersebut. Ciuman yang tak sederhana—penuh emosi dan rasa rindu yang terpendam. Sedikit amarah bercampur juga di sana. Dan ketika si lelaki mulai membalas, tubuhnya tak mampu menahan segala rasa yang menggunung. Ia menginginkan lelaki ini. Seutuhnya. Semuanya. Sekarang—dan selamanya. "Sasuke-_kun_," suara itu meminta, suara itu memohon.

"Sakura," suara itu juga sama. Sama-sama ingin membakar diri mereka di satu api yang sama, api menyeramkan yang mereka sebut cinta. Cinta? Padahal tak ada bedanya dengan nafsu yang kotor dan membara dalam tubuh mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku ... merindukanmu." Suara Sakura begitu lelah dan serak karena terbatasnya pasokan oksigen saat bibir mereka saling bertautan.

"Aku juga," ujar Sasuke. Kini ia bisa mengatakannya. Tak perlu lagi berbohong. Tak bisa lagi menyembunyikannya. Atau ia akan menyesal lagi—menyesal untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sakura makin tenggelam dalam rengkuhan Sasuke, semua ujung tubuh mereka telah bersatu, begitu dekat tak ada jarak. Namun keduanya masih kelaparan, keduanya masih belum puas dengan itu saja. Saling mencengkram—merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain, saling membaui—tapi keduanya masih belum merasa cukup.

"Sakura ..." suara itu lelah, namun tak mau berhenti.

"Lakukan ... lakukan seperti yang kau pernah lakukan padaku," suara itu juga lelah, namun tak kehilangan tenaga untuk mengemis harapan dari lelakinya.

"Aku mencintaimu," gumam Sasuke begitu pelan dan dalam. Saat itu pulalah, mereka kembali bersatu, tanpa ada batas, tanpa ada yang mampu menghalangi.

.

.

.

Sakura menyandarkan dirinya di dada Sasuke, menikmati seksama suara detak jantung yang berbunyi teratur. Di sana, namanya telah terukir dalam. Di sana, namanya telah terpahat dan tak akan tergantikan. Sakura adalah hidup bagi Sasuke. Begitu juga Sasuke, adalah nyawa untuk Sakura. Mereka saling membutuhkan, saling menginginkan.

"Sudah saatnya kau pergi."

Si wanita menggeleng, malah makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke, "Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin bersamamu," tolak Sakura.

"Aku juga ingin bersamamu," ungkap Sasuke, tangannya bermain di punggung Sakura, menyentuh lagi daerah yang tadi telah puas dicicipnya. "Tapi kau harus pergi. Mereka pasti mencarimu."

Jemari Sakura mencengkram erat kaos biru tua yang dikenakan Sasuke, "Jangan sebut mereka, ketika aku sedang bersamamu." Suara itu terdengar tak berdaya.

"Maaf."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_," cengkramannya makin mengerat, "cuma dirimu! Aku cuma ingin bersamamu!" Air mata mulai membasahi mata indah itu. Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya, Sasuke tak sanggup untuk melihat cintanya menangis. Ia tak akan kuat. Ia tak pernah kuat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura. Sangat mencintaimu." Ia kembali menyatukan mulut mereka yang telah basah. Saling menghisap dan tak memedulikan apapun.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sakura mencuri kesempatan berbicara di tengah-tengah bibir mereka yang sibuk berlomba untuk saling berpagutan. "Mengapa dunia tak mengerti kita, kenapa kita harus seperti ini, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura merasakannya, rasa ngilu yang mencekam di sekujur tubuhnya. Begitu sakit.

Mereka berhenti. Lelah, lelah dengan segalanya yang mengacaukan jalan cinta mereka.

Sasuke mengecup pelan kening Sakura. "Pergilah."

Sakura menggigit pelan bibirnya. "Kau selalu seperti ini, memintaku pergi ... PADAHAL KAU TAK MENGINGINKANNYA 'KAN!" suara itu meninggi seiring air mata yang terus mengalir. Sering rasa sesak yang makin mencekik leher.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... aku mencintaimu, kautahu itu ..."

Sasuke melangkah menjauhi tubuh tak berdaya itu. "Aku tahu." Suara itu begitu tenang, tapi dibalik tenang itu tersimpan berjuta rasa sakit yang tak terbayangkan. Lebih sakit daripada gigitan makhluk setengah ular yang pernah dirasakannya. Lebih sakit daripada serangan ratusan jarum tajam yang pernah menghujani tubuhnya.

Kali ini lebih sakit. Tak ada bandingannya. "—dan kau pun tahu, kita tak mungkin bersatu." Ya, sampai kapan pun mereka tak akan pernah bisa bersatu.

Mata hijau muda itu kembali memanas, kakinya terasa terkulai dan ingin sekali lenyap dari bumi kala itu juga. Mengapa mereka tak bisa bersatu? Mengapa tali takdir begitu gemar menjerat hidupnya?

"Sasuke-_kun_ ...," suara itu bergetar, "apa kau menyesal? Apa kau menyesal karena tak bisa bersamaku?" suara itu serak tak berdaya. Tak lagi tersimpan tenaga. Tak lagi tersimpan cahaya.

Lelaki itu diam.

"Katakan," matanya makin memanas, pandangan Sakura makin mengabur dan terasa berat. "Apa kau ... merelakanku berasama orang lain?" cairan bening itu terjatuh lagi, terasa hangat mengalir di pipi.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap wanita itu menangis. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menyaksikan ini. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya air mata itu terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk dirinya.

"JAWAB AKU, SASUKE-_KUN_!" Sakura pun berteriak. Teriakan frustasi seorang yang lelah karena mencintai. Lelah karena terus-terusan patah hati.

"Tidak," akhirnya Sasuke bersuara, "—aku tidak rela. Sekarang atau kapan pun itu."

Sakura menghela napasnya, memang inilah jawaban yang ia mau. Jawaban inilah yang diinginkannya bisa keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi mengapa semuanya terasa **sia-sia**?

"Kalau begitu," Sakura melangkah maju, mendekati lelaki yang telah membuatnya gila setengah mati, "rebut aku. Ambil aku dari tangannya." Suara itu menantang. Suara itu memerintah.

Sasuke gak bergeming. Ia hanya mampu menatap wajah manis itu, meski rasa sesak menggerogoti relung jiwanya. Meski keinginan untuk menarik wanita ini ke dalam pelukannya begitu besar—meski hasrat untuk mencumbu tubuh wanita ini begitu membakar jiwanya. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Ha ha ha," Sakura tertawa kecil, bukan tawa bahagia, melainkan tawa penuh luka. "Kau penakut," ejeknya. Tapi Sasuke tak bereaksi. Karena ucapan Sakura itu benar, dirinya memang penakut, ia memang pengecut.

"Pergilah. Mereka mencarimu."

Sakura menyeka air mata di wajahnya. Tak ada gunanya menangis, tak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa mereka tak bisa bersama. Menangis tak akan mengubah dunia menjadi seperti apa yang ia mau, malah membuat semuanya terasa lebih buruk.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura pun mundur ke belakang. Melangkah menjauh dari sang cinta. Kembali pada hidupnya yang hampa. "Tapi ketahuilah ... cintaku itu hanya satu, **dirimu**." Satu senyuman manis ia sunggingkan. Senyuman yang terasa perih dan menyayat. Bulir air mata terakhir tampak mengalir di ujung _emerald_ indah itu. Dan belum sempat Sasuke menyampaikan isi hatinya, wanita musim semi itu telah menghilang dibalik gelap.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura. Sangat."

.

.

.

Perlahan Sakura bergabung kembali pada keramaian yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya. Segera ia menata kembali senyum dan aura ceria di wajahnya. Mereka tak boleh melihatnya kusut seperti ini. Mereka tak boleh sampai tahu soal rahasia keji nan kotor yang ia tutupi dengan rapi.

"IBU!" dari jauh terdengar teriakan bocah cilik yang begitu nyaring. Dari suaranya yang melengking dan khas, Sakura tahu bahwa itu panggilan untuknya, dari putri kecilnya yang baru berusia lima tahun. "IBU! AYO SINI!"

Gadis cilik itu tampak berlonjak tak karuan menginginkan sang ibu segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Rika-_chan_ sayang?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat putrinya ke dalam gendongan.

"Tadi ayah membelikanku sebuah kalung!" seru Rika dengan girangnya, matanya tampak bersinar penuh bahagia ketika memamerkan sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya. Sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari emas putih, dengan permata berwarna biru muda di tengahnya.

"Waahhh, bagus sekali," puji Sakura, membuat sang anak makin bangga dan kegirangan, "Ibu juga mau punya kalung seindah ini."

"Ayo, Ayah, belikan Ibu juga!" Rika berseru heboh di gendongan Sakura, jika saja ini bukan Sakura, mungkin ia tak akan mampu menahan tubuh seorang anak manusia di gendongannya.

"Nanti pasti Ayah belikan. Tapi bukan sekarang."

"Janji, Neji-_san_?" tanya Sakura pada suaminya dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Tentu saja." Lelaki itu mendekat, lalu menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Kemudian menghirup lekat aroma tubuh Sang Istri. Menikmati rasa hangat yang begitu damai dari sana. "Untukmu ... semuanya akan kuberikan, Sakura," ujar Neji dengan suara beratnya. "Semuanya tak akan sebanding dengan kebahagiaan yang telah kau berikan untukku."

Senyum tipis tersimpul di bibir Sakura. "Terimakasih, Neji-_san_." Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura ucapkan. Hanya terimakasih, tak lebih. "Eh? Rika-_cha_n ketiduran!"

Neji tersenyum melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya. "Berikan padaku," pinta Neji. Sakura pun menyerahkan gadis kecil bermatakan permata lavender itu ke dalam gendongan Sang Suami. Rambut merah muda sepunggung Rika yang ia dapat dari sang ibu, membuatnya terlihat sangat mirip dengan gambaran Sakura ketika masih genin dulu.

"Ayo pulang."

Tangan mereka saling tergenggam.

Tangan Neji begitu hangat

—namun terasa asing untuk Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Sakura," bisik Neji.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum. Pedih. Mengapa harus Hyuuga? Mengapa Bukan 'Uchiha'?

Dan Neji akan terus mencintainya, meski ia sadar, ada aroma lain saat ia menghirup bau tubuh istrinya.

—meski ada orang lain di palung hati wanitanya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Well, bagaimana hasilnya? Aku berusaha keras untuk buat fic yang rada dark begini... meskipun hasilnya... standar.

Oh ya, kalo fic ini bikin kalian galau ... aku ada publish fic satu lagi yg **Fluff**... hehehe pengobat rasa galau abis baca fic ini. judulnya **with you.**

hahahaha... keliatan banget ya promosinya XDv

Makasih udah mau baca.

sampai saat ini, Aku tetep cinta SasuSaku, entahlah... gabisa move on dari mereka :')

Bersedia memberi review—pendapatmu mengenai fic yang satu ini? :D**  
**


End file.
